donkeystanifandomcom-20200214-history
The Brothers’ War
Buildup of Tensions The Intervention in Dustbinia Dustbinia, at that point the Sith Empire, was considered by the Donkeystani Advisory Council to be a lawless No Man’s Land due to the many prior Civil Wars and Coups in that state. As a result, the DonkeyStani Forces were mobilized, and began clashing with Sith Troopers and the Dustbinian Imperial Army on the Border. At this point, Dumpster, who had already gone into exile from Donkeystani politics and changed his name from “Contempt” to “Despondent”, declared the Despondian Empire, and threatened to expel all foreigners from Despondia’s territories. WitWC’s Return At around this time, WitWC returned to Dustbinia/Despondia, and demanded his citizenship back from Despondent. The Emperor eventually granted his request, however, not before Donkey’s erratic antics and subsequently summoning a convoy of Ghanaian Super Soldiers into #announcements on the Despondian Empire began to get on his nerves. The Second N Word Rebellion Gandhi eventually began spamming the N Word in #announcements on Despondia, leading to Despondent taking a hardline stance. Gandhi was kicked, and Donkey was imprisoned for his violations of Despondian neutrality. The Second N Word Rebellion was ultimately a failure, and led to an Argument between WitWC and Despondent after the latter characterized the Donkeystani Intervention and the N Word Rebellion’s revival as a “Raid” on his Server. Despondent Ragequits The Emperor, fed up with the brewing conflict and with his ongoing argument with WitWC, went into self-imposed exile after repromoting Gandhi and Donkey, and refused to repromote WitWC, simply keeping him as a Citizen. His disappearance marked the end of the initial skirmishes. Restoration of the Mapman Regime After Despondent’s exile, Mapman returned to power once more, ushering in yet another Mapman regime in Despondia. Mapman was offline at the time, so the Donkeystanis’ initial plans were to wreak havoc and destabilize their new rival, and possibly establish their Protectorate and thus complete the intervention normally now that Despondent was in exile and also seemingly offline, as Mapman was offline and thus could not contest them. However, at that moment, Mapman returned, and he was not happy. Wielka Czystka As soon as Mapman returned, he saw what had transpired, and realized Despondent had reestablished the Mapman Regime due to his exile. Because of this, a Great Purge was quickly launched against all “Dissidents” (see: Donkeystanis), which failed miserably, as most of them left the Server before Mapman could lay down he ban Hamer upon them. After this, the conflict would enter its next stage. Open War Begins Donkey Declares War On December 3rd, 2019, the same day him, Gandhi, and WitWC had their rows with Despondia, Donkey declared war on Despondia in the #announcements channel in DramaAlert Nation (Donkeystan under its theme at the time). WitWC then declared in VC that all subversives (Despondian nationals) would be detained unless they could prove their loyalty. Internment Due to WitWC’s internment orders, JacketCringe and Dank Jesus Christ were interned in #recontainment on Donkeystan as “Citizens of an Enemy Nation”, due to JacketCringe professing her loyalty to Despondia above Donkeystan and this being reported to the Citizens’ Watch by Brutus Mars, while Dank Jesus Christ was known to be a friend of Despondent and saboteur from Despondia. They would remain imprisoned from the duration of the war, alongside Beepmo, who was imprisoned by WitWC extrajudicially using the internment order as pretense, despite having no proven connection with Despondia. Declaration of the Republic Shortly after the war’s beginning, the Second Republic of Donkeystan was proclaimed in New Grozny, with Donkey_Sands as its President. The Second Republic declared that it would continue the war on the newly-declared Despondian Empire that DramaAlert Nation had started. Donkeystan At War As the war dragged on, not much action occurred on either side, except for some concerning messages being sent on Despondent’s Twitter. The occasional border skirmish occurred, and the internees remained in their cells. The Advisory Council began to have the very real concern that Despondent would never reclaim his Seat amongst them, and possibly would depart the IRL World. However, as the War grinded to a stalemate due to Grand Marshal Mapman’s campaigns and Prime Minister Gandhi and Minister WitWC’s joint counteroffensives on the Border and these concerns continued to be considered, a new threat emerged. Stab in the Back It was near the War’s end that a tentatively named event known as “The Drama” began. In the face of this new threat and the betrayal it arose from, Donkeystan needed unity and Allies. Knowing that nothing unifies like war, and seeking a unified Twelfth Legion, WitWC attempted to approach Despondent to inform him of “The Drama” to convince him to make peace by channeling his anger towards a common threat and thus ending the war, as both Despondent and Donkey had unintentionally done with WitWC on the “Rebirth of an Empire“ RP Server during its period of decline. However, to WitWC’s annoyance, he found that he had both been unfriended by Despondent he was unable to refriend him and therefore been blocked. Ceasefire Negotiations He approached Donkey, who found that he hadn’t been blocked, and approached Despondent with similar issues, and this was enough to not only convince Despondent to come to the negotiating table, but also to finally rejoin Donkeystan and join a VC call with WitWC and Donkey. There, the new threat was explained, and an agreement was eventually made to end the war, and Despondent agreed to lift his exile in all servers, explaining he was permanently creating a new Despondian identity separate from Donkeystan, which the Republic accepted, as imperialism by Donkeystan against Despondia was mostly Shitposting and not serious. Peace with Honor The Peace with Honor ended the Brothers’ War between the Second Donkeystani Republic and the Despondian Empire, which had begun under DramaAlert Nation and the Sith Empire, but still did not formally end the prior joke hostilities between the two nations such as the Copyright War, as that war is eternal and will be waged ad infinitum until it is decided who actually has the rights to the word “Reich”. The Peace with Honor formally outlined bilateral relations between the Second Donkeystani Republic and the Despondian Empire, in which all Despondian political prisoners in Donkeystan were released, Despondent returned to his Seat in the Advisory Council, the Second Republic recognized both the Empire’s sovereignty and its current Government (as well as the continuity and stability of said Government), and the two states entered into a military alliance against the new mutual enemy which had brought them back together. Category:Wars Category:Donkeystani History Category:DonkeyMing-Related Articles Category:Dustbin-related articles